Chapter 16
'Chapter 16 ' is the 16th chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary Soutarou tries to hypnotize Takumi telling him to hate Misaki. Takumi chuckles and grabs the surprised Kanou. He tells him to have a good time together with him and leaves. Takumi goes to the council room to find Misaki but is told by Shouichirou that she went to find a boy whom she recognized from the class group photograph (Soutarou) which makes Takumi worried. Misaki is seen in Soutarou’s class telling him to come with her. The two are seen in the Chemistry lab with Misaki telling Soutarou that she already knows that he hates girls and that is the reason why he wants Misaki to leave the Student council; so that no one will try to recruite more female students. Takumi hurries to find Misaki. Misaki tells Soutarou that she is going to stay as the council president and if he feels any uneasiness, he can give his suggestions to her. Meanwhile, Takumi is asking a student of Soutarou’s class about Misaki and Soutarou. Soutarou hypnotizes Misaki saying that if she falls asleep before 24 hours from that moment, then she will hate, loath and despise Takumi. Takumi, who just arrived, is shocked. In maid latte, Takumi keeps calling Misaki stupid, idiot, brainless, clumsy and donkey (to keep her awake by making her angry) which annoys Misaki. He tells her that he will not let her sleep tonight, which leads Satsuki to wild imaginations. On their way home, Misaki tells Takumi not to follow her (though, as always, he does not listens). Misaki wonders why Soutarou wants to make her hate Takumi since she already hates him enough. Takumi says that maybe that is not what Soutarou sees from his perspective. Misaki glares at Takumi with a slight blush on her face. They reach her house with Misaki threatining to call the police to take Takumi away (however she does not follow through). Misaki tells Takumi that she is going to stay up whole night and think about her mistakes; Takumi smiles. In her house, Misaki finishes her bath and starts studying when she gets a call. She is a little surprised because it is rare for her to get a call. She picks up and hears Takumi's voice. Without a second thought, she hangs up the phone. Takumi continues to call her. Misaki, frustrated that he has already called 22 times, calls him an annoting freak. As the conversation continues, Misaki says that she did hate him at first, "but...", Takumi interrupts her to say that he likes Misaki (leaving her startled) and knows that she likes him as well. Misaki hangs up the phone with a blush on her face and calling him idiot. In the morning, Misaki goes out to get the newspaper and finds Takumi. Misaki is surprised to know that he stayed there the entire night. She gets ready for school and gives Takumi a loaf of bread because he hasn’t eaten anything. Takumi looks happy and they both head for the school. It starts raining and Misaki starts feeling sleepy. Shouichirou advises her to take some fruit flavored supplement pills and offers her some of his own. He then freaks out because he left them in the classroom. He goes out to get it but finds Soutarou, who was listening to their conversation. Shouichirou returns with the pills and Misaki takes one of them but is surprised because it does not tastes like a fruit flavoured pill. Takumi asks Shouichirou if he met a guy wearing a hood on his way, to which Shouichirou replies that he did. Misaki is shocked and Takumi tells her that the pill she took is actually a pain killer (that Soutarou hypnotized Shouichirou to give). He further explains that it’s side effect is drowsiness, and it is very effective on Misaki, as she doesn't often use medicine (due to it's price). Misaki starts feeling very sleepy. There is only one hour left; Takumi advices her to go out and take some fresh air. Shouichirou realizing what happened, looks scared and apologizes. Misaki goes to the staircase at the rooftop. Takumi follows her and Misaki tells him to hit her (so that she would get angry and the sleepiness will fly away). Takumi refuses and tells her that she could have waited for him the other day before she set off to find Soutarou. Misaki tells him that there is no point because if she wouldn’t have believed what the hypnotizer said, then nothing would have affected her. Takumi tells Misaki that he does not wants to be despised by her. Misaki calls him an idiot. She then thanks him for all his help during the school festival, the sports festival, the Miyabigaoka incident and every other time that he has helped her. Takumi smiles saying that it doesn’t matter because he will always help her. While holding her head he brings her closer and says he will make her fall for him. He tells her to leave everything to her only Master. Misaki closes her eyes and leans besides him. Soutarou arrives saying that only 5 minutes were left but he still won. He demands Takumi to surrender. Takumi asks him, with a serious look, if he wants to play with him. Soutarou looks scared but then asks Takumi if he is really threatening him at a time like this and that the president is already asleep. Misaki gets up and asks him who is asleep, much to his surprise. Misaki tells him that after hearing Takumi’s disgusting words, there was no way for her to sleep. She tells Soutarou that she already knows about his hatred towards girls. She then tells Soutarou to have a taste of the best punishment that she has prepared for him. Soutarou looks rather scared. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters